I Don't Have a Reason
by Lucina's Blade
Summary: After witnessing all your friend's death and Mary running away, Kuroha is going to have a "little fun." KurohaXReader One-Shot Lemon


**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me :3 and people reading please note that this story has rape, bondage, blood, and gore. If you don't want to read that then please click out of this fanfiction. People under 18 do not read.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Days, if I did, in the anime Kuroha would have killed everyone!**

"Please stop!" Screaming on the top of my lungs as you see Kuroha laughing as he's killing all your friends. He started with Kido; taking a knife and stabbing her while Kano is looking at him in horror. Trying to be the hero is red Kano rushed over to stop Kuroha only to get shot in between the eyes. As he bled Momo and Mary just tremble and cry together in the back corner. He goes to Momo and shoots her in the legs. "Please I begging you! Why are you doing this Konoha!" Kuroha looked at Momo and laughed, "I'm not Konoha. For he is completely devoured by the Snake of the Clearing Eyes." Momo shrieks in fear and pain for her legs were shot three times. Kuroha laughs maniacally as he shoots her in the heart. Shintaro out of fear and pure rage of seeing his sister die, he goes with the ounce of bravery left.

"I will kill you! You bastard!" Shintaro charges up to him while you look in horror. You know this wont end well and you're absolutely petrified. Kuroha laughs at humanity's stupidity and takes the knife that still has Kido's blood and stabs him in the chest, Mary screams in horror. Kuroha continues on to the boy in the hoodie that looks like a frog. He takes Seto's neck and raised him up and choking him until he can't breathe. "Mary if you care so much about your 'friends' then you will use your monstrous powers." Mary just sits there begging him to stop, but it was too late; he killed Seto. "Pfft stubborn girl, I guess I have to kill your remaining friend here. What was her name? Oh yes (Y/N)." You shriek in terror but you calm down, "Mary RUN! Don't care about me and just run!" Mary gradually stands up and obeys your orders. Kuroha laughs as he pins you to a wall.

"Hmm oh well I'll catch her later I guess." You look at him with fire in your eyes putting up a facade but in this horrible, pitiful, fictional, reality you were horrified. He smiles while looking at your small petite body, and he licks his lips. "You're going to be fun to break into pieces." He whispers in your ear, "In the inside out." You're (E/C) eyes are huge as you feel him licking your (S/C) neck. "Wh-what are you going to do?" Kuroha laughs with his sadistic yellow eyes. "I believe humans call it 'rape'." After hearing the last word you scream and try to get out of his grip but he's so much stronger than you. "No use dear, for no one can hear you. They're all dead!" He pushes you off the wall and onto the floor. "Now let's have some fun, shall we?"

He goes on top of you and starts sucking your neck, he pinned you so secure you can't struggle or move, for you're at his mercy. He goes down while grabbing your breast. He takes off your (F/C) hoodie and shirt and see's your black bra. He couldn't contain himself as he tears off your bra and see's your upper half. He starts sucking and biting your nipples while you moan, you feel so guilty. Your hands are tied by one of his snakes so you can't really muffle the moans and gasps. He smirks and he starts going down further to your waist. He meets your pants and takes his bloody knife and rips them off with his knife. You scream in pain for he ripped some of your flesh off your legs and crimson gushes forward. "Oops sorry dear." Kuroha states mockingly as he starts to lick off your gushing blood. You look at him with pure hatred as you're starting to feel good with his tongue.

After having a blood fest with your blood he goes up to your womanhood to see that you're wet from his physical contact. You blush out of embarrassment and he starts to take off your panties to see you full flesh. "Wet already are we?" You wish you can slap that cold-blooded smirk of his face. He takes one of his fingers and jabs it in you. You scream for you haven't even had your first kiss yet. He seemed little bored and puts in two more fingers in as he sees you with tears down your face. While still pumping into you he goes up to your face and lick your tears. Still thrusting in and out of you he locks lips with you. However there wasn't even a drop of love in that kiss for this beast doesn't even know what love means. He roughly kisses and bites on your lip. You gasp at the pain and he pushes his tongue inside your mouth, blood gets inside and you taste the iron with his lips; which is kind of fitting. After that he takes his fingers out and laughs. "Now my dear, the fun part." He takes off his pants for you to see his hard member. He puts in the head of his dick on the slit of your womanhood and barges in. Blood comes out as he goes in fast and rough not giving you time to adjust. He slams in and out of you as you gasp and moan. He starts to touch your clit which makes you go haywire. With that you call out his name over and over trying to stop yourself. He laughs every time you call his name wishing your first time was with your crush; Konoha.

But he isn't the silent white-haired boy that had a gentle smile. No, he was now a sadistic killer who was taking your virginity by force. You wept knowing that, knowing that Konoha is lost forever. You wished that he killed you along the rest of your friends but no, he wanted to torture you by doing the most horrible thing. Soon after awhile he starts going even going faster for you know what's about to happen. "I-I'm cumming (Y/N)!" You become pale as he goes faster and then releases his sperm into your womb. "W-why?" Why was the only thing that came out of your mouth. He looks at you and laughs, "What a pathetic word! Fitting for a pathetic human like yourself." You look up at him as he just insulted you. "Why you ask?" He goes down and whispers in your ears, "I don't have a reason."


End file.
